Electronic devices such as computers sometimes have, within their enclosures, an air blower. The air blower is sometimes mounted within the enclosure using a mounting member.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-216575.
When such an electronic device is provided with a card holder that holds a card, and if, for example, the air blower mounting member and the card holder are arranged simply one on top of the other, the thickness of the enclosure of the electronic device has to be increased. If the air blower mounting member and the card holder are arranged in the width direction or the depth direction of the enclosure, the width or depth of the enclosure of the electronic device increases.
It is an object of the present disclosure to allow an air blower and a card holder to coexist while keeping an enclosure of an electronic device from increasing in size.